


Every moment spent, I wish I was with you

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: Calum basks in the calm and untroubled atmosphere that Ashton brings with him, soaking up his presence; comforting and familiar as he cooks them dinner.written for the prompt "back hugs"
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Every moment spent, I wish I was with you

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by bella, who said for whoever you want!!! and I said cashton because i have not written them before

“What are you doing here?” Calum asks, looking at Ashton on his doorstep, Ashton’s car in his drive and a bag of groceries in his hand. Ashton showing up at his house is not entirely an unfamiliar occurrence, but he would normally get some indication from him by way of a quick text or call.

“I was about to cook but I worked out I had enough for two so thought I would just come round here instead,” Ashton says shrugging, walking past Calum in the doorway and kicking off his shoes under the side table. Duke had trotted up to see who the intruder might be, but had started to amble away when he got the scent of Ashton. Ashton bends down to scratch him on the head before making his way towards the kitchen. “Do you want to come and help me or are you just going to stand there?”

Calum laughs and shakes his head before following Ashton into the kitchen, hopping onto a stool at his island and watching Ashton pull out vegetables and some salmon fillets.

“I could have been busy you know,” Calum says, as Ashton pulls out a chopping board and a knife.

“Doing what?” Ashton asks, starting to slice up carrots and mushrooms.

“I don’t know, I could have been seeing friends,” Calum says petulantly.

“But Michael’s away this week and Luke’s out with Sierra,” Ashton says, picking through the bag of vegetables to pull out a broccoli.

“I have other friends!” Calum protests, frowning.

“Who?” Ashton says, keeping his eyes down on the knife but Calum can see them glittering in amusement in the low light of this kitchen. “And you can’t say Roy, he doesn’t count, he lives with you.”

Calum scoffs but stays quiet. Ashton does have a point.

“Your silence speaks volumes,” Ashton says amusedly sliding all the sliced vegetables into a bowl he’s dug out of one of Calum’s cupboards. “Where is Roy anyway?”, 

“Out with his Chi-Do friends,” Calum mumbles.

Ashton laughs loudly and Calum can’t help but smile, Ashton’s laugh could never not make him smile; eight years of knowing him and it still had the same effect, filling him up his chest with something warm and sparkling and bright. 

“What are we having then?” Calum asks, leaning his elbows on the island and dropping his chin into his hands.

“Oh you’ve decided to stop complaining now have you?” Ashton says, raising his eyebrows at Calum. “Stir fry and ginger chilli salmon.”

“Sounds healthy,” Calum teases.

“It is, but it’ll taste good too.” Ashton waves his knife at Calum.

“Sounds like a threat,” Calum says.

“It is,” Ashton repeats, flashing Calum a quick grin that makes Calum’s heart do a familiar leap, before starting to pull pans off the hooks over the cooker.

“I’m banking on you having some egg noodles by the way,” Ashton says as he lights the burners under the pans

“Yeah I think so, in the cupboard—”

“Next to the cooker, gotcha,” Ashton finishes for him, before going to poke around in the cupboard.

Calum just watches Ashton for a moment lit by the light from the cooker, standing in Calum’s kitchen in sweatpants, a hoodie and socked feet and pulling out utensils like he lives there. He watches Ashton pour water into a pan to bring to the boil and splash some oil into a skillet, tapping each pan as he uses it with a spatula; incapable of not beating out a rhythm for more than two minutes, and humming along to Oasis from Calum’s record player. Calum is overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to savour the moment on an otherwise uneventful Wednesday night, catalogue it, take a photograph and keep it forever; but he’s not quite sure why. 

After watching Ashton add the Salmon to the skillet and tip some noodles into a pan, Calum slides off his stool and comes around to stand behind Ashton. He lets him add the ginger and garlic to the wok before slipping his hands around his waist and dropping his chin to Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton jumps slightly at the first touch but then leans back into Calum as the pan sizzles in front of them.

“Is this your idea of helping?” Ashton asks, and Calum can feel his voice rumble where his back is pressed against Calum’s chest. 

“You wouldn’t let me help even if I wanted to,” Calum says.

“That’s not true,” Ashton responds with a laugh, moving to grab the bowl of veg to the side of the cooker and sliding it into the wok. Calum moves with him, keeping his arms secured around Ashton’s waist.

“It absolutely is and you know it,” Calum says, flicking Ashton’s chest playfully.

Ashton makes a noise of fake outrage and deliberately steps on Calum’s foot. “Behave or I’ll throw you off.”

Calum just smiles into Ashton’s neck, he knows he’s the only one who can get away with being annoyingly clingy around Ashton, if it was Luke hanging off the other man he’d have been dispatched to the living room by now. He watches quietly as Ashton carefully flips the salmon and adds the noodles into the frying vegetables, before pouring in some soy and chilli sauce. Calum basks in the calm and untroubled atmosphere that Ashton brings with him, soaking up his presence; comforting and familiar as he cooks them dinner.

“Can you get some plates out for me Cal?” Ashton says quietly, brushing his hand over Calum’s forearm and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Calum reluctantly pulls his arms away from the other man and grabs a couple of plates out his cupboard. He puts them on the counter and Ashton gives him a smile, entirely too wide and grateful for the simple task he’s performed.

Calum watches Ashton dish out the food, making sure Calum gets extra mushrooms and less broccoli, before picking up both the plates and heading towards Calum’s living room. 

“Come on,” Ashton says with a grin before disappearing into the next room. Calum smiles to himself and follows him, and lets himself wonder what it would be like to live every uneventful Wednesday evening like this.


End file.
